Attention
by Cleopatra Antoinette
Summary: Bo smirked and quickly pressed his long fingers against his wife's side, making her squeak and try to squirm away. "You love it when I want attention."


I know it's short, but I had this recurring image of Bo holding a baby and singing a lullaby to it, and it was so sweet I had to write it down. I hope you guys like it!

I do not own Yo-Jin-Bo or any affiliated characters.

* * *

**Attention**

In the corner of the room sat a cradle, no different from any other that one may find in a family's house. The contents were no different either. Inside the cradle lay an infant, not even half a year old. The child's hands were curled up into tiny fists and the baby waved them up for a few moments before wails began to fill the air. Within seconds, a figure approached the crib quickly, stooping down and picking the infant up with long arms and fingers. Somewhat mollified, the baby's wails stopped, but the sniffling and quieter sobs continued.

"Now, now," cooed the figure, holding the baby carefully in the crook of one arm and rubbing his belly with the other. "What's wrong, hm? What?"

Still sniffling, tiny hands reached up to grab long strands of hair in a pudgy grasp, the cares of moments ago long forgotten as the baby stared in rapt fascination of the silky substance it held. The figure winced slightly as the baby pulled a little, but did not move away. "You just wanted attention, didn't you?" There was no response from the babe, just a "Ghuuu," and an attempt to pull the hair into his mouth. "Oh, no you don't," grinned the figure, and it pulled it out of the child's grasp. "You have no idea how much time I spend on that in the morning."

The logic was ignored as the only thing the baby registered in his mind was that his new toy had been taken away, and once more the cries filled the air. The figure chuckled and bounced the baby. "Why don't we go outside? It's so nice outside. I'm sure you'll like it. It's very pretty." The door to the small courtyard slid open and the figure moved to sit on the edge of the wood walkway, carefully holding the baby so it didn't fall off its caretaker's lap.

Again, the irritation of yester-second was forgotten as the baby found himself being bounced slightly up and down on a knee, providing fathomless amounts of fun and pleasure. The air was filled this time with coos and giggles from the infant and laughter from the one holding the baby, occasionally lifting it up, tiny arms and legs waving in delight. After a while, the baby began to gurgle and yawn. The face of the baby's guardian split into a large, gentle smile as lips were brought down to kiss the forehead of the sleepy child. Slowly, carefully, the figure stood up and carried the precious armful back into his room, starting to sing an old lullaby in a soft, deep tone. They walked in circles together, one falling asleep and the other waiting for him to, neither of them noticing a third figure coming to stand at the doorway to the room.

Sayori felt her entire heart expand as she watched her husband gently place their son back in his crib, still humming gently as he did so. Slowly straightening, Bo's face registered brief surprise when he realized she had been watching him without him noticing, and then another gentle smile crossed his lips as he went to go join his wife.

She took his hand in hers as they walked down the hallway and brought it to her lips in a kiss. Bo cocked his head slightly. "What was that for?"

Sayori shook her head, and for a moment Bo had an image of Sayori with cascading hair, as she had when she wore Hastuhime's body. "I just love you," Sayori said, and was rewarded with the sight of her husband, normally so dashing, blushing ever so slightly. "He's just like you, you know," she continued.

"Oh?" he said. "How so?"

"He always wants attention," his wife teased, her green eyes glittering mischievously.

Bo smirked and quickly pressed his long fingers against his wife's side, making her squeak and try to squirm away. She found herself trapped by his other arm as it came around her waist and held her against him. Sayori found herself pressed up against Bo's chest, and her eyes moved upwards to his eyes. The look he was giving her made her want to swoon every time she got it, but she was thankfully prevented from doing so when her husband's lips pressed down against hers gently but firmly and his free hand moved up her side to tangle his fingers in her hair. He pulled back a few seconds later, leaving Sayori slightly flushed and speechless. Bo smirked again. "You love it when I want attention."

**The End**

* * *

I love Sayori and Bo. I think they'd make awesome parents. I might do another one-shot with the family because it's just too cute to pass it up.


End file.
